


Huge

by Zinnith



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Community: kinkme_merlin, Dirty Talk, M/M, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-15
Updated: 2010-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-09 11:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinnith/pseuds/Zinnith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Merlin is... well-endowed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Huge

**Author's Note:**

> For kinkme_merlin, the prompt _Arthur/Merlin, Merlin has a MASSIVE cock. Well, you know what they say about men with big... um ears?_ Um. Yeah.

Arthur doesn't know exactly _what_ he expected, but it certainly wasn't _this_. Looking at Merlin, at that skinny, slender body, that elegant, almost _fragile_ bone structure, you couldn't even begin to imagine just how huge he is. Seriously, the boy is hung like a fucking horse, and Arthur is... well, not jealous as such, but maybe a little bit humbled? He knows it's not the size that matters as much as how you use it and still... maybe this wasn't such an excellent idea after all.

But they have been dancing around it for years now, both of them just waiting for the right moment to present itself, and this is it. Arthur forces his eyes away from Merlin's cock and focuses on his face again and damn it if the little bastard isn't smirking.

"Like it?" he asks, raising a dark eyebrow as he leans back into Arthur's pillow, giving himself a long, slow stroke.

"Believe it or not, Merlin, but I have seen one of those before," Arthur shoots back, proud to notice that there's not a hint of trembling in his voice.

"Do you think you can take me?" Merlin asks, calculating.

Arthur swallows. The thought hadn't even entered his mind. While he's not a stranger to the idea of sex with men, he's not what you would call experienced either and the thought of _that_ is... is... is strangely arousing actually.

Of course, it's also completely terrifying, and might quite possibly kill Arthur, or at least split him in half, and just the thought of it makes him want to get dressed and run away screaming like a little girl. Not that he'd ever admit it out loud.

"I'd have to open you up first, of course," Merlin continues matter-of-factly. "It would probably take hours. I'd use my fingers and my tongue to make you loose enough to take me. Maybe even make you come a couple of times first, so you'd be _really_ relaxed... "

Arthur can almost feel it, can almost see himself on his back in the bed, Merlin crouched between his legs, slowly working his arse open. He knows, that for all his clumsiness, Merlin has surprisingly clever fingers. He's felt them on his body when Merlin's dressed him and they're strong and very, very flexible.

"Then," Merlin goes on, his eyes bright, with an almost golden gleam to them, "I'd have you put your legs over my shoulders and I'd just just slide into you and fuck you so hard. You'd be so full, Arthur, and you'd take me so beautifully. And you'd be so sore afterwards you wouldn't be able to sit down."

Arthur's own cock is so hard it hurts, stiff and leaking against his belly. He unconsciously clenches his hole, feeling that too, like every word out of Merlin's mouth transforms into touch.

"So," Merlin says, still touching himself. "What do you think?"

"I think you talk a lot," Arthur replies. He can't help sounding a little strangled, but seriously, he's so turned on right now that it's a wonder he can talk at all. "Theory is one thing, how are you with the actual practice?"

That infuriating smirk makes a reappearence. "Come over here and I'll show you."

Arthur goes, without hesitation.

-fin-


End file.
